


Candles

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Backstory, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Candles

Phil let himself into his apartment and took in his surroundings; he's wasn't sure what surprised him more, the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen or the romantic table setting that included a white, linen table cloth, his grandmother's china and lit tapers in his mother's sterling silver, candle sticks; hell might have frozen over, he thought, Clint Barton remembered their first anniversary as a couple.


End file.
